gonetoosoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes
Biography When She Was Young Lisa Nicole Lopes was born on May 27, 1971, in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Left Eye was part of the R&B/Pop/Hip-Hop Trio TLC. TLC TLC first started off as a group called Second Nature. Then they eventually renamed themselves to TLC, which was the first initials of each of the then members ('T'ionne Watkins, 'L'isa Lopes, and 'C'rystal Jones). But things didn't really work out with Crystal. So TLC's manage Perri "Pebbles" Reid brought in Rozanda Thomas, who was a backup dancer for another singing group called Damian Dame. To keep the groups name as TLC they had to each make up a new name to fit the initial scheme. Tionne changed her name to T-Boz, Lisa changed her name to Left Eye, and Rozanda changed her name to Chilli. Lisa celebrated her new nickname by wearing a wrapped condom over her left eye, or by putting a black stripe under her left eye, or even further by getting her left eyebrow pierced. TLC's first album was titled Ooooooohhh... On the TLC Tip was released in 1992. It had three singles and it sold six million copies worldwide making TLC a household name. Their next album, CrazySexyCool was released in 1994. The album sold over fifteen million copies worldwide and cemented TLC as one of the biggest female groups of all time. It had many hits off of it, such as Waterfalls, Red Light Special, Diggin' on You, and Creep. Creep's music video theme was also in the music video for Keri Hilson's song Pretty Girl Rock, where she is portraying T-Boz. TLC's next album was FanMail. It was released in 1999 and sold ten million worldwide. The album title is dedicated to the trios' loyal fans and in the album sleeve even has some of their names in it (which was a big thank you for them). But during the recording of FanMail, Lisa stated to Vibe magazine "I've graduated from this era. I cannot stand 100 percent behind this TLC project and the music that is supposed to represent me." This started a feud between the members of the trio, where Watkins and Thomas were challenged by Lopes to see who was the greatest member of TLC by making solo studio albums. They declined this challenge. There was still some heat between them after this for a little while but during this Lisa began to expand her solo career. Solo Career Left Eye did many things during her solo career. She was featured in numerous songs as well. One of them is with former Spice Girls member Melanie C's song Never Ne the Same Again, which reached #1 on 35 countries including the UK. She was also featured in Donell Jones' single off his second album called U Know What's Up. Lisa sang in a song called Space Cowboy with *NSYNC off of their 2000 album titled No Strings Attached. Lisa also collaborated with Toni Braxton in a song called Gimme Some which is off of Toni's The Heat album which was released in 2000 as well. Lisa also was in various commercials such as (The) Gap, India.Arie, Liz Phair, and Sheryl Crow. Lisa spent much of her free after the conclusion of TLC's first headlining tour supporting FanMail recording her debut solo album. The solo album is called Supernova. Supernova covers personal issues of Lisa. One of the songs A New Star is Born deals with her late father. The album was released between 2001 and 2003 in various regions, but not in the United States. After numerous talks with Death Row Records CEO Suge Knight, Lopes severed her solo deal with Arista–remained contracted with the label as a member of TLC–and signed with Knight's Tha Row Records, intending to record a second solo album under the pseudonym N.I.N.A. (New Identity Not Applicable). They started to record an album, which had several songs produced and with Ray J, but canceled it's release and production due to Lisa's untimely death. Death On April 25, 2002 Lisa was in La Ceiba, Honduras. Lisa was trying to swerve around a truck (supposedly) but there was another vehicle coming at her car in the opposite direction. To avoid head-on collision she swerved off the road. The car spun around several times before hitting two trees. Lisa and three other passengers flew out of the window. Lisa out of the eight people in the car, was the only one who died. Now In 2008 Lisa's family decided to work with producers at Surefire Music Group to create a posthumous album in her honor. Originally set to be released October 28, 2008, the release date was pushed back to November 11, then to January 27, 2009. The song Crank It, which features Lisa's sister Reigndrop, was released as a promotional single. The first official single from the album, Let's Just Do It, was released on January 13, 2009 and features Missy Elliott and TLC. The second official single, Block Party, features Lil Mama and Clyde McKnight. Block Party was also a single from Lisa's first debut album Supernova. many of the songs on the album are re-worked songs from Supernova. There are now current rumors about another posthumous album coming out by Lisa, being self-titled Left Eye. It is unconfirmed as of yet, but may come out sometime in 2011. Videos Category:2002 deaths Category:Death by accident Category:Car Accident Deaths